I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you
by Diamond toxic
Summary: After what happened between him and Sky on Paketew island, Dave was left depressed, angry, confused, and utterly broken. But that all changed when he met her…
1. Chapter 1: intro

**Authors note: here's a new story I'm writing. After this chapter, the chapters will be almost twice as long. So for now, review and enjoy. :-)**

It was nighttime at Playa De Losers and most of the cast were fast asleep. Well, except for Dave who was sitting at an open field, looking up at the crystal clear sky. Ever since the events that took place between him and Sky at the season finale, Dave has been feeling a mixture or depression, regret, betrayal, and confusion. He was a hollow shell of his former self, one that most might call broken. During the day, he would lock himself in his room, only going out at night. He wouldn't talk to anyone other than Shawn, and often thought about suicide (due to other reasons).

"I was a fool" Dave told himself as he watched a shooting star fly by. "To think she ever loved me. She only wanted the million bucks, and I was her steppingstone."

Before entering total drama, he was often abused by his family for not being athletes. His whole family specialized in some sport, but he preferred using his brain. Whenever they needed something, it was Dave who had to do what they wanted. He was basically their personal servant, forced to do whatever he was told.

"I'm tired of being used!" Dave shouted. "Apparently that's all I'm good for! You know what, I've had it! I'm going to end this…permanently" Dave than took out a small pistol from his pocket. He then loaded the gun, pulled back the hammer, and pointed the muzzle towards his forehead.

"Goodbye cruel world" Dave whispered as he was about to pull the trigger. But before anything could happen, the gun was knocked out of Dave's hand by a thrown rock. Startled, Dave looked at the direction of where the rock came from and was shocked to see who threw the rock…

**Authors note 2: if your wondering about who threw the rock, I'll give you a hin, it wasn't Ella or Sky. **


	2. Chapter 2: comfort

**Authors ****note: Hers the next chapter. Thanks to those who followed/faved/ reviewed this story so far. Review and enjoy :-). **

When Dave saw who threw the rock, he couldn't help but stare. The person who threw it…was someone who he least expected to see. In fact, it was someone who he totally forgot existed. He knew he saw them at least once on the island, but they were on opposite teams, making communication nearly impossible.

Dave processed the event that just recently occurred for a few seconds. After doing so, he then opened his mouth and spoke.

"What do you want?!" Dave asked, a bit irritated.

"That was stupid of you" the person responded, crossing their arms. "You nearly threw away your life."

"That was what I was trying to do" Dave stated in an obvious tone.

"Why the hell would you want to do that?" The person questioned as they sat down next to him.

"Didn't you see the season finale of total drama?"

"No" they responded. "Should I have?"

"Well, then you won't understand."

"Believe me, I will." After a quick moment of silence, Dave spoke up.

"Alright, here it goes. So during the finale, I was picked to be Sky's partner. I had a major crush on her, but it turns out that she didn't feel the same way. Anyways, she kissed me during the beginning of the episode and told me the reason why she didn't want to date me earlier is because it would make competing against me harder, which I perfectly understood. So after getting halfway through the challenge, Chris showed us some tapes. Well, it turns out that Sky had a boyfriend and have been cheating on him with me. At that point, I realized that she has been using me. Chris then gave us these controllers that controlled all of Paketew island. With this, I flew into a blind fury of rage. I tried to kill Sky with this thing, but instead I only prevented her from winning the million dollars. This whole thing made me realize that I was only meant to be used. My family often used me to do their dirty work, the same way Sky did in the finale." The two stood silent for a bit, until the person decided to speak.

"It must be tough for you, to have to go through this. But realize that you're not alone"

"What do you mean by that?" Dave demanded.

"Well, ever since I was a little kid, I was always subjected to abuse. My parents would alway call me names such as "stupid" of "retard" and would physically beat me every once in a while. The one who took this the furthest was my sister. No matter what I would do, she would always physically, mentally, and emotionally abuse me. I don't remember a night when I didn't have a bruise on me. My sister also affected my social life. She made sure that I didn't have any friends. Throughout my life, I lived feeling the same way you are feeling right now, despair, empty, betrayal, depressed, angry, and confused" The person responded as they looked up at the moon.

"Shit…I'm sorry you have to deal with that." Dave stated.

"It's alright" the person said as they gave Dave a sheepish smile.

"Can I ask you one thing?" Dave asked.

"Sure"

"How do you deal with all that pain and suffering you're feeling?"

"Frankly, I don't know…" the person said as they got up. "Listen, I had a long day so I'm going to bed."

"Alright" Dave said. As the figure walked away, Dave decided he wanted to say one last thing.

"Samey!" Dave shouted.

"Yea?" She said as she looked back at him.

"…thank you" Dave quietly stated. Samey simply smiled and walked away, leaving Dave by himself.

"You know, I should head back to the hotel for a bit" Dave said to himself as he stared at the crystal clear sky. Dave returned to the hotel feeling something he hasn't felt in weeks…comfort.

**Authors note 2: This chapter was twice as long as the last one. From here on out, chapters will be as long as this one. And it turns out it was Samey who threw the rock. Shocking :0. **


	3. Chapter 4: Shawn and Dave talk

**Authors note: hey guys, I'm back. This chapter is basically a rewrite of chapter three, Shawn's advice. The next update should come pretty soon along with "Starting new," for those who also read that story. Anyways, review and enjoy :-).**

The next day, all Dave could think about was last night. There he was, about to commit suicide, when all of a sudden, he wound up having a serious conversation with someone he knew almost nothing about. However, the one thing that shocked him the most was the fact that he was able to tell her stuff he usually hid.

"I don't understand…" Dave told himself, "how was I able to tell her that. Hell…I haven't even told my psychologist what I told Samey."

Yet, that night, she made him feel like everything is going to be alright. Like everything would get fixed. He couldn't describe it, but he felt more alive than he did when Sky kissed him.

Dave was still left with some questions though, like wether or not he was over exaggerating this whole thing.

"Am I just over exaggerating?" Dave asked himself, "Samey's been through much worse, and yet, she seems fine."

Just then, he heard a knock on the door. As he made his way to the door, he quietly prayed that it wasn't Sky. When he peeked into the peek hole, he was glad to see that it was Shawn. He opened the door…

"Hey Dave, can I come in?" Shawn asked. Dave nodded and Shawn entered.

"I see this room's still clean" Shawn stated as he looked around.

"Well…you know me. Can't stand germs." Shawn nodded as he sat on Dave's bed.

"Hey Shawn, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Do you think I'm overreacting"

"Overreacting…?"

"Yea…you know…about this situation"

"I wouldn't know how to answer that" Shawn stated. "I mean, I've never been in anything like that before."

"Ok, then do you think I have a right to be mad at Sky?" Dave asked. Shawn signed.

"Listen man, I'm going to tell you the truth. Until yesterday, I didn't know much about what you and Sky's relationship was like. Last night, me and Jazmine decided to watch reruns of the second half of season five, the one we competed in. In the beginning, it was your fault. She tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen. All that led up to the events of your elimination. Afterwards, during the finale, she tried to make it up to you, but she did something that no one, Jazmine and myself included would never forgive, she cheated on her boyfriend by kissing you. Not only that, but she FORGOT about him. Unless in a zombie apocalypse, that's one thing that no one should forget about. Now, to answer your question, I don't feel like you're over reacting. You're going through some tough times right now. You have every right to be angry at Sky for what she's done."

Dave smiled at his friend. The one thing he liked about Shawn was that he was almost always honest.

"Thanks for being honest. And thank you…thank you for always being there for me while I'm going through this shit."

"No problem" Shawn stated. "I'll be here whenever you need me, unless it involves zombies, then you're on your own."

"You know…I think I'm going to go out my room tomorrow. Being in here hasn't done me any good. If anything, I want to see what this place has."

"That's good to hear. Seems like you're feeling better."

"If you don't mind, would you accompany me? I really don't want to speak to Sky yet, and I'm afraid we'll accidentally bump into one another."

"Yea, no problem" Shawn stated.

Dave smiled. Although it wasn't much, Dave was feeling a lot better than he was yesterday. Tomorrow…he will leave his room, and make new friends. But most importantly, he knew he had to speak with Samey again.


	4. Chapter 4: stepping out

**Authors note: man, it's been awile. As Ive said in my other stories, schools been a bitch. I actually thought about canceling this story, but then I felt a sudden motivation to write this. Also, I'm thinking about only making Dave and Samey friends in this story and having Dave and Sky hook up again. What would you guys like? I'm fine with either. Anyways, review and enjoy :-).**

The next day, Dave made sure to wake up extra early. Today was the day he would finally go outside his small hotel room and explore all that the Playa De Losers offered.

After getting ready, he took a deep breath and walked towards the door. As he made his way to the door, he stopped and questioned himself.

"Do I really want to do this?" Dave asked himself. One one hand, it would be good to go out, get some fresh air, and to meet new people. On the other hand, there was Sky. The main reason why he locked himself inside his room was to avoid her. However, he knew that he couldn't hide from his problems anymore. Besides, he had Shawn with him. After taking a deep breath, he opened the door and made his way to Shawn's room. Despite being on the same floor, it took Dave about two minutes to find the zombie lover's room. Dave rang the doorbell and waited for his friend. It took a bit, but Shawn opened his door.

"Hey Shawn, you ready to head out?" Dave asked.

"Yep. Let's go." With that, the dual made their way to the main lobby. Once there, the two started to decide on where they should go first.

"I heard they had a game room" Dave said. "Can we go there first?" Shawn nodded and they made their way to the game room. The game room was a small room located on the Playa De Losers left side. It was the closest room to the main lobby, and just as the name stated, it was filled with anything game related, from the newest gaming systems to the original Nintendo entertainment system. The room also had a dart board hanging in the back. The two friends ended up playing a zombie shooter game because Shawn begged him to. Afterwards, they played darts and talked.

"So, how's it going with you and Jazmine?" Dave asked as he chucked a dart. It missed the dartboard by a millimeter.

Shawn threw a dart, nearly landing a bullseye. "It's going well. We're starting off slow. I plan on buying her a zombie survival kit for her birthday. "

"For some reason, I think she would like that"Dave said as he threw two more darts. One of them landed around the edge of the board while the other one landed halfway between the bullseye and the edge. "She's always loved survival gear."

"How did you know that?" Shawn asked, almost nailing a bullseye.

"You told me that almost every day" Dave said as he missed the dart board.

"Man, you stink at darts" Shawn said, pointing out all the darts he's thrown. Only one was relatively close to the bullseye.

"Well, I'm more brains than brawn" Dave stated as he aimed his final dart. "Anything involving physical exercise isn't my forte." Dave threw the dart, almost getting a bullseye.

Shawn shrugged as he threw a dart, nailing a bullseye. "So what do you want to do now?"

"It's still pretty early" Dave stated. "I doubt that anyone's going to be awake. How about we grab something to eat before the cafeteria gets packed."

"Sounds like a good idea" Shawn stated. The dual walked to the cafeteria, which was located behind the main lobby. The cafeteria was about the size of an average school cafeteria. It was made to be able to fit about fifty people, but since Chris didn't think he would get any new competitors, the place usually gets packed during breakfast time, and some people wind up having to stand. Because of this, most of the contestants tend to eat outside for lunch and dinner when the weathers nice.

As the two began eating, Dave spoke up.

"You know, today was nice. It's settled, I'm no longer going to lock myself up in my room."

Shawn smiled at his best friend "good for you man"

Dave smiled. He knew the road to recovery would be long, but as long as he stood positive and had Shawn by his side, he knew he would be fine. There was still the possibility of Sky showing up, but for now, he decided to relax while he can. He also knew that he couldn't take Shawn with him everywhere he went. The man has his own life and girlfriend. But he knew that he would be fine.

'I was able to do all this because of Samey' Dave thought to himself, 'the first chance I get, in thanking her.'


	5. Chapter 5:note

Hi guys... Diamond toxic here. As some of u may have noticed, I've been updating less and less. Sorry for that. Unfortunately, I've been going through some tough times and it has been affecting my ability to update (not to mention that I've been having severe writers block). I plan to continue writing any story this notice has been posted on in October. For now, I'm just going to work on my Danganronpa story, along with starting a total drama Pokemon story (co written with my bud shuckle master). See u guys in October.

Ps: I may occasionally post a chapter in September based on if I get any ideas and I will still be on the site, reading stories so if u need me, pm me.


End file.
